Después
by La AvIa
Summary: Inu&Kag -Oneshot- Cuando la nesesidas de estar juntos no puede se evadida, por mas que el tiempo y el espacio se interponga. Mal summary


Bueno aqui les traigo una nueva historia ( Mi primer PoV y descubri que son mas faciles) , nuevamente inspirada en una cancion esta vez en español (muy raro en mi). Admito que la cancion no tiene casi que ver con la historia pero bueno otra cosa esk pude hacer un lemon un poquito mas fuerte pero nadamas tantito, apenas estoy agarrandole la onda. Bueno pues las dejo con la lectura ojala sea de su agrado.

_bla, bla, bla: narración_

**_bla, bla, bla: canción o nombre del personaje_**

bla, bla,bla: pensamientos de los personajes

Después by Jumbo

**Después**

**Inuyasha's PoV**

_En una calurosa noche en el sengoku encontramos a un joven hibrido, que en estos momentos no lo parecía gracias ala hermosa luna llena que se elevaba gloriosa sobre su cabeza en la rama de ese árbol, se le notaba un poco inquieto común para el en ese estado, estaba totalmente ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que para ser cierto se encontraban clavados en cierta personita en un tiempo y espacio muy lejanos a los suyos…_

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, solo y hablando conmigo mismo, contemplando en la inmundicia en la que estoy sumergido. Pero que molestos son los días de luna nueva, me hacen sentir tan, pero tan humano? Oh Inuyasha eres un genio será por que te vuelves humano? Ya ni con mi propia mente puedo estar sin pelearme. Ha por que se tuvo que ir justamente hoy que me siento así, de seguro lo olvido, jaja siempre le pasa, pero es lindo verla algo preocupada por haberlo hecho. Es linda verla sonreír, cuando se pasa ese molesto mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Demonios otra vez lo estoy haciendo, soñando despierto con esa mocosa gritona, pero como disfruto hacerlo. Falta mucho para que regrese, será oportuno que vaya a verla? No talvez esta dormida ya es tarde.

Que es esta maldita necesidad de estar con ella, yo no soy así o si? Ya no me conozco ni a mi mismo. Como pasa el tiempo hace unos años era imprudente, impaciente, espera lo sigo siendo, no avanzo nada. Pero ella si, el tiempo no pasa en vano para esa chiquilla, ahora es mucho mas bonita, bueno siempre lo fue, es u poco más alta, sus finas facciones de niña dieron paso a unas mas marcadas, no cabe duda es toda una mujer. Pero vamos amigo ya no te reconozco que haces pensando en esas cosas, ya mejor duérmete o espera no podrás por que ahora eres un débil humano, rayos. Que haré? Que diablos iré a verla ojala este dormida, así no se dará cuenta que fui a verla, solo será por un momento ni lo notara si eso haré. Talvez así me quede mas tranquilo.

_**Después de no encontrar una mejor razón  
para perder el tiempo  
me puse a platicarle a la pared  
y no encontré ningún pretexto  
para no hablar para no ir por ti**_

_Y así el joven hanyou se dispuso a como dice el "echar un ojo" a aquella persona que le robaba el sueño. Bajo de la frondosa rama de aquel árbol y en unos instantes mas ya se encontraba frente a ese pozo que tantas veces atrás había cruzado, en busca de su querida Kagome._

**Kagome's PoV**

_Al mismo tiempo, pero ala vez 500 años en el futuro__, una joven daba vueltas por su solitaria casa, movía mubles, encendió en televisor y el reproductor de dvd's saco un tazón con frituras y palomitas de maíz y se tumbo en el mullido sofá. Trataba de poner atención ala película que estaba viendo, pero para que se engañaba, su mente estaba con ese torpe con orejas de perro…_

Ha pero que aburrido, por que a mi hermano séle ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ganarse un premio y llevarse de viaje al abuelo y a mamá y a mi su pobre y desocupada hermana la deja sola como un perro. No se por que regrese a mi casa ahora a ya se, por que el inútil de Inuyasha y yo no peleamos, otra vez. Dios ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces eso a ocurrido, es un bruto, necio, inmaduro, apuesto, que! Pero si lo estoy insultando como vino eso a parar aquí? Demonios para que rente esta tonta película de terror, a mi ni siquiera me gustan, me asustan. Serás tonta Kagome has combatido por años con seres que ni en tus mas horribles pesadillas imaginarías, pero ala nena le da miedo un tipo con un cuchillo, tonta. Soy masoquista eso es cierto, que persona podría amar como desesperada a un inepto que le grita todo el tiempo y que además esta enamorado de otra.

Ya pon atención ala película! Y además quien se cree para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Por que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza! Me hubiera quedado el la época antigua. Así por lo menos lo tendría cerca. Ha me siento como una barra de mantequilla en un sartén cada vez que me mira con esos ojos dorados. Me gustaría que estuviera conmigo, pero no lo tengo que hacer sufrir, aun que lo niegue se que no puede estar lejos de mi por mucho tiempo. No se habrá dado cuanta de que ya lo se, por que no da el siguiente paso, es tonto o , no si es un tonto despistado. Ya niña deja de pensar en esas cosas, no ves que te lastimas, el no es para ti, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

_**Y siempre me detiene ese canal  
y el ruido que hay adentro  
no se si el corazón esta temblando  
pero en algún momento  
quisiera hablarte, para decir que no puedo ir**_

_Kagome soltó un profundo y sonoro suspiro que llevaba el nombre de aquel individuo, que años atrás había robado su corazón y que aun lo traía consigo. Tomo un puñado de frituras y se las llevo ala boca junto con u sorbo de soda. Trato de fijar su vista en el monitor pero su mente volaba por otros parajes en donde recordaba todos los momentos vividos con su querido Inuyasha…_

**Inuyasha's PoV**

_Una so__mbra se movía ágil mente por las estructuras del templo, observo detenidamente la fachada de la casa. Extraño no había luces encendidas. Subió hasta aquella ventana por la que tantas veces había entrado a ese lugar. La corrió y se interno a ese agradable lugar que tanto adoraba_.

Ha, que tranquilidad, me encanta el olor de su habitación. Porque le habré dicho que su olor era desagradable, habré estado loco, bueno por ella solamente. A donde habrá ido? Habrá salido a alguna parte, si de seguro tiene algún macho cortejándola, no podría culparla, yo no podría darle nada de l que se merece. Aun que meduela es mejor. Que es eso, se oyen ruidos. Tal vez este abajo iré a ver, que es eso oí un grito y si esta en problemas o Kami, no tengo que ir, si le pasa algo me muero!

_Aquel joven corrió lo que sus piernas le daban y llego la estancia sorprendiéndose por lo que vio_

**Kagome's PoV**

Tonta película, por que no avisan cuando algo malo va a pasar, ha es cierto eso se supone que pase. Me gustaría que Inuyasha estuviera aquí para abrazarme cuando este asustada a quien engaño el no lo aceptaría, o tal vez si. Ya lo ha hecho antes contadas ocasiones pero es mejor algo que nada no? Ha!! Entupida película casi me mata de un infarto. Pero porque aun no la he quitado, creo que espero a que mi príncipe azul llegue a salvarme. Ha!! Listo ya se acabo me voy, para sustos mejor me quedo en el sengoku.

_Se __disponía ponerse de pie cuando un ruido le helo la sangre, luego un ruidito mas llamo su atención, lentamente giro la cabeza siguiendo el sonido soltando un nuevo grito del susto._

**Inuyasha's PoV**

Pero que demonios le pasa a esa mujer, me vio y grito como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o algo peor, puedo notar como su cara esta un poco pálida, oigo que me grita algo que no puedo entender por estar ocupado inspeccionando el lugar en busca de lo que provoco aquellos grito.

_Porque gritabas?-_ pregunto

Ella me contesta que fue por una peli...no se que y me señala esa extraña caja en la que su hermano suele ver esas peleas que son tan emocionantes. Me acerco a ella mirándola fijamente para verificar que de veras este bien, puedo notar como se sonrojo por tal acto. Me encanta verla así, tan, indefensa.

_Segura estas bien-_ pregunto en un tono suave.

Levanta la mirada y me ve fijamente, sus miradas me hipnotizan, sus profundos orbes canela me matan. Ella balbuce unas palabras que soy incapaz de entender hasta que me llama la atención por mi nombre y me repite que la asuste por que no me reconoció enseguida. Sonrió un poco, después de tantos años y aun no se acostumbra del todo a verme como humano, de nuevo me pierdo en esa mirada inspecciono un poco su rostro, hoy luce mas hermosa que de costumbre, lleva un short, como he oído que le dice, bastante corto y una blusa color verde que hace juego con sus ojos.

Esta nerviosa . Subo mi mirada hasta esos carnosos y tersos labios que solo una vez tuve la dicha de probar por un mísero instante. Ha que daría por hacerlo de nuevo, me acerco un poco mas, provocando que nuestras distancias se acorten. Que me pasa soy un débil, pero lo que mas me impresionas, es que ella no se mueve, esta mirándome lo haré que mas da. Me acerco más y más hasta que el contacto por fin se completa.

**Kagome's PoV**

Que le pasa a ese Idiota! Casi me mata! Mi corazón no da mas creo que salio de mi cuerpo se fue a dar un vuelta. Trato de tranquilizarme.

_Inuyasha eres un idiota, casi me matas del susto!-_le grito

Esta buscando algo, lo se por la forma en que olfatea la habitación sabiendo que es inútil por que no tiene sus poderes, creo que no escucho lo que le dije, tan típico de el. Me pregunta el por que de mi grito.

_Fue por una película de terror que estaba viendo-_ digo ala ves que señalo la televisión

Se acerca y se sienta en el sillón junto a mi, me esta mirando, por que me mira? Esta actuando raro. Me sonrojo ante tal acto, no es normal que el haga eso me gusta pero no es normal. Me esta preguntando que si estoy bien. Me encantaría decirle que ahora si por que el esta a mi lado, pero creo que mejor me guardo el comentario. Levanto mi mirada para ponerla sobre esos hermosos zafiros que hoy por ser luna nueva se tornaron azules, pero no por eso menos hermosos.

Si-le respondo recordando su pregunta- solo que me asustaste por que no te reconocí muy rápido por como es tu apariencia hoy-dije finalmente

Creo que no me esta escuchando, intento llamarlo por u nombre y le repito mi respuesta. Esta sonriendo amo ver su sonrisa, es tan raro. Solo la muestra cuando es algo realmente gracioso o sarcástico. Adoro ver como se muestran esos blancos dientes. Me escudriña desde la cabeza, pasando por mis piernas, que le pasa! Tonto pervertido!

Me esta poniendo nerviosa, sube su mirada y la posa sobre mis labios que se trae ese tonto? Me llegan ala mente esos recuerdos en el castillo de Kaguya tiempo atrás. Solo fue un ligero y casto roce, como me gustaría volver a probarlos aun que fuera un instante. Estoy tan concentrada en mis sentimientos que no me doy cuenta cuando el se acerca n poco mas a mi, quiero alejarme pero no puedo. Es como si el hubiera leído mis pensamientos. No me resistiré.

**Inuyasha's PoV**

Al fin unimos nuestros labios, ella esta temblorosa. Esta nerviosa, Kami esto es el cielo. Su sabor en tan dulce, intento profundizar aquella caricia tan intima, y Kagome no pone resistencia. Nuestras lenguas danzan al unísono. Me acerco un poco más a ella, la tomo por la estrecha cintura provocando un pequeño sobresalto de su parte, me encanta.

Lleva sus manos hasta mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella. Lentamente nos separamos, sus ojos están brillosos nunca los había visto así. En este momento sus mejilla nada le envidia a mi traje de rata de fuego y se que las mías tampoco. Suavemente me acerco de nuevo a ella, beso sus mejillas y continúo hasta llegar a su oído. Necesito decirle algo muy importante y creo que es el mejor momento. Mi corazón esta a punto de salir corriendo a dar un paseo.

_Te amo Kagome_-digo finalmente

Me separo de ella para ver su reacción, hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba confesárselo pero no encontraba en momento oportuno. La observo, esta con los ojos llorosos, que ocurre? Ella sentirá lo mismos que yo, tal vez ya haya alguien más, no, no lo creo entonces que demonios ocurre. Escucho que apunto de lanzar un sollozo ella dice que también me ama, y que me había tardado en decírselo y que estaba feliz. La abrazo fuerte mente, estoy en paz me separo para seguir besando sus labios, su rostro, su cuello. Siento que me ahogo, muchas sensaciones corren por mis venas. Que es esto? Sin darme cuenta nos recostamos en el mueble sin romper la unión de nuestros labios, siento algo raro en mi parte baja, me estoy excitando. Me presiono mas contra ella, me esta volviendo loco. Creo tener una leve sospecha de adonde se dirige esto.

**Kagome's PoV**

Me beso! Kami, cuanto he anhelado este momento! Estoy sorprendida, mis labios tiemblan, creo que ya lo noto. Siento como con su lengua pide mi permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, no me opongo. Es una caricia tan placentera, se acerca más a mí y me toma por la cintura, osado el joven. Me provoca un pequeño sobresalto.

Me dejo llevar, subo mus brazos hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo un poco más. Se separa de mí, me siento rara. Siento mis mejillas arder, las de el están igual. Se acerca de nuevo pero esta vez va hacia mis mejillas las besa y sigue su camino hasta mi oído, siento su caliente vaho sobre mi oreja. Escucho su respiración, me va a decir algo. Escucho un _te amo_. No lo puedo creer se separa de mi para observarme no se que hacer, mi corazón late como un loco. Mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, su rostro se tensa, creo que esta pensando algo que no es.

_Yo también te amo, Inuyasha_- me apresuro a decirle antes de que un sollozo corte mi declaración. Su rostro se relaja.

_No crees que te tardaste mucho en decírmelo?-_ digo en tono de reclamo.

Ríe un poco, me abraza fuerte mente y yo le correspondo. Me siento de lo mejor. Se separa de mi y continua con su labor, besa mi cara, mi cuello y mis labios. Esas sensaciones comienzan a despertar. Una especie de cosquilleo en mi vientre me advierte de que se trata. Mis sentidos se comienza a agudizar, poniendo todo el empeño en captar las sensaciones que el me brinda. No me doy cuenta cuando el me empuja sobre el sofá sin darme cuenta posando su peso sobre mi cuerpo si llegar a molestarme. Siento algo que comienza a rozar en mi pierna, me doy cuenta que es el miembro de Inuyasha. Esto me excita. Ahora se lo que pasara. Y no pienso detenerme. Lo deseo.

**Inuyasha's PoV**

Ha esto me esta empezando a incomodar, mi erección quiere que le ponga un poco de atención, pero no me atrevería a tomar de esta forma a Kagome, ella merece algo especial y se lo voy a dar. Comienzo por acariciar sus piernas, su piel es tan tersa y suave, sigo avanzando hasta toparme con su blusa, trato de no parecer muy desesperado, pero creo que es un poco tarde, por que mi compañero ya se encargo de hacerlo evidente.

Introduzco mi mano por debajo de la blusa y recorro su piel que esta aumentando de temperatura, llego a el lugar donde se supone debería de haber otra prenda pero para mi sorpresa esta no esta. No me interesa averiguar por ahora donde se ha ido, a si que continuo hasta toparme con un monte de carne que con solo tocarlo provoca que ella se arquee hacia mi. Subo un poco mas y comienzo a masajearlos un poco, toco sus pezones, que como por arte de magia se ponen totalmente duros. Kagome suelta un gemido, esto me fascina, me encanta saber todo lo que le provoco. Empiezo a pensar que esa hermosa blusita es un estorbo, me separo de ella un poco y le tomo la prenda y se la saco por completo admirando su torso desnudo. No dudo ni un segundo y me inclino para continuar estimulando sus pechos pero ahora con mi boca y le provoco un nuevo gemido. Me asfixio, me separo y me quito por completo mi haori junto con el gi y lo boto en algún lugar. El contacto de su tersa piel con la mía hace que se me erice la piel.

Guío mis manos hasta el borde de su short, noto que tiene una especie de atadura bastante peculiar, batallo un poco por lograr desatarlo sin éxito. Levanto un poco mi mirada haciendo que choque con la de Kagome.

_Me ayudas?_- le pregunto con una voz grave que hasta para mi es extraña.

Ella me responde con una tierna sonrisa y desata su prenda y hace en intento por quitársela, cosa que yo impido. Le tomo por los bordes lo deslizo suavemente por sus piernas. Solo le queda una última prenda pero de eso me encargo después. Me tumbo sobre de ella otra vez. La miro, se ve hermosa agitada, sudada. Completamente bella, y pronto completamente mía.

_**Para no hablar para no ir por ti**_

**Kagome's PoV**

Que bien se siente esto, siento como una de sus manos esta divagando por una de mis piernas, siento que su contacto me quema y me deja marcada. Las masajea un poco y continua con su trayecto, se encontró con mi blusa y mete su mano por debajo. Se dirige a mis pechos creo que esta un poco sorprendido de que no lleve sostén por que se detuvo un poco, pero que quería? Estaba a punto de irme a dormir no sabia que llegaría a mi casa con estas intenciones.

Llega hasta mi pecho, no puedo evitar erguirme un poco, es tan excitante, le agrada. Continúa avanzando. Va hacia mis pezones, que con un simple contacto se ponen completamente erguidos. Un nuevo gemido se hace presente, no puedo evitarlo. Se separa de mí y me toma la blusa por los costados, me despoja de ella por completo, arrojándola sin ninguna delicadeza, bueno creo que por ahora no la necesitaré. Me observo un poco, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar sino hasta cuando sentí una calida sensación en uno de mis pechos. Di un leve gemido.

Siento como esta algo inquieto, de pronto se incorpora y lleva sus manos hasta los pliegues de sus ropas y con una agilidad las bota lejos de nosotros. De nuevo se acuesta sobre mi me encanta sentir su piel caliente sobre la mía. Sus manos nuevamente cobran vida guiándose hasta el borde de mi short, lo observo forcejear un poco con el botón hasta que me pide ayuda alo que le correspondo con una sonrisa. Intento retirarlo pero me lo impide. Lo baja cuidadosamente. Creo que piensa que puede romperme. Solo me quedo con mi ropa interior. Lo veo esta agitado y excitado se ve totalmente apuesto en este estado. Y lo mejor de todo es que seré suya y el será mió.

_**Despues de no encontrar una mejor razon  
para perder el tiempo  
me puse a platicarle a la pared  
y no encontre ningun pretexto  
para no hablar para no ir por ti**_

**Inuyasha's PoV**

Me estoy volviendo loco! Necesito tomarla ahora. Llevo mi mano hasta donde se encuentra en centro de su calor y cuelo mis dedos por entre su prenda, noto como da un pequeño saltito introduzco uno de mis dedos en su interior, la siento húmeda y caliente, lista para recibirme. Comienzo a jugar un poco metiendo y sacando mi dedo de su interior luego, introduzco un segundo dedo y con mi pulgar masajeo un pequeño montículo carnoso que descubrí y que cada vez que toco, hago que ella se estremezca. Sus gemidos y jadeos inundan la habitación, continuo con el ritmo lo acelero y disminuyo hasta sentir como su interior los aprieta ala vez que ella suelta un grito de placer. El primero de la noche, mas no el ultimo.

Me sorprendo al ver como Kagome aun sumergida en su éxtasis lleva su mano hasta el nudo de mi hakama y la desata he introduce su mano y toma mi rígido miembro y comienza a moverlo, jadeo y la beso acelera el ritmo un poco y yo empiezo a moverme también, pero me detengo al sentir que explotaba, no quería que fuera tan rápido. Me levanto y termino de quitarme el pantalón liberando mi extremidad. La levanto también a ella, y me siento en el piso recargando mi espalda en el sillón. Le tomo de la mano invitándola a tomar su puesto y ella no se resiste. Nuevamente la beso con toda mi pasión y mi amor.

La miro un instante quito su ultima prenda y ella toma mi miembro entre sus manos y se levanta un poco para posicionarse. Siento como soy envuelto por ese calido sitio y ella comienza a bajar, la miro. Refleja un poco de dolor, me preocupa que se haga daño. Se detiene un segundo al sentir un poco de resistencia, toma un respiro y finalmente baja con fuerza. Aun que no tenga mis poderes, huelo la sangre, la abrazo y la miro a los ojos unas lagrimas ruedan por su rostro. Nos quedamos quietos unos instantes, hasta que siento como empieza a mover sus caderas elevándome a un nuevo plano, no existe nada solo mi Kagome y yo.

Sigo llevando el ritmo que me es marcado por esa joven de cabellos negros, necesito más, y parece que ella me comprende y me besa me murmura que me toca a mi. La recuesto en el suelo y el levanto un poco las caderas. Y comienzo con mi labor. Primero lento luego un poco más rápido, ella lleva el ritmo con sus caderas. Su voz entrecortada me provoca hacerla disfrutar más, continuo con mis envestidas, la sigo besando, no puedo detenerme, me encanta que diga mi nombre. Enreda sus piernas en mis caderas es un sensación maravillosa.

_Ah, Kagome!-_digo sin mas

Aumento la velocidad siento como sus músculos se aprisionan a mi y continuo embistiéndola hasta que un grito con mi nombre sale de su garganta y continuación le acompaño derramando todo mi ser dentro de ella y dando un grito de alivio. No tiene por que preocuparse, nunca mas la dejare ir.

_**Y siempre me detiene ese canal  
y el ruido que hay adentro  
no se si el corazon esta temblando  
pero en algun momento  
quisiera hablarte, para decir que no puedo ir  
**_

**Kagome's PoV**

Siento como sus manos se cuelan dentro de mi ser y comienza un movimiento suave pero enloquecedor, luego otro dedo esta dentro de mi y uno mas masajea mi parte mas sensible estoy gimiendo y se que eso le gusta. Siento como mis músculos comienza a apretar sus dedos, y a sentir como esa presión que desde hacia un rato se venia acumulando en mi viajo vientre estaba a punto de ser liberada. Luego todo se hizo borroso el éxtasis me golpeo fui al cielo y de regreso.

No se por que comencé a buscar el nudo del pantalón de Inuyasha lo desate y metí mi mano dentro y tome su duro miembro. No era experta en el tema pero lo básico lo se a si que lo tomo entre mis mano y comienzo amoverlo de arriba hacia abajo con un suave masaje. Oigo un gemido por parte de Inuyasha y siento como se comienza a mover siguiendo el ritmo que le marca mi mano. Continué así hasta que el súbitamente me detuvo creo que no quería que acabara ahí. Se pone de pie y se quita el pantalón quedándose desnudo me toma de la mano y me lleva al piso donde el recarga en el sofá y el indica que yo lo imite. Me coloco a horcajadas sobre su parte más sensible. Toma mis bragas y las quita por completo, estoy nerviosa, pero ala vez ansiosa. Creo que debo dar el siguiente paso, me levanto un poco, y tomo su miembro colocándolo en la entrada de mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar dar un respingo ante este contacto. Poco a poco comienzo el descenso, es difícil e incomodo, pero muy placentero, creo que sobreviviré. Creo que se he llegado al punto decisivo, tomo aire, cierro los ojos y bajo con fuerza. Dolor e incomodidad, Inuyasha me abraza calidamente susurrando algo que no puedo entender, luego me besa. Estoy llorando pero no es para tanto. Nos quedamos quietos unos instantes, hasta que siento como el dolor se disipa y me propongo a continuar moviendo levemente mis caderas, provoco un gemido de su parte, comienzo a disfrutarlo no existe nada mas solo el y yo.

Sigue mi ritmo pero lo necesito, necesito mas, necesito sentirlo y pienso obtenerlo. Lo beso y continuo con mi camino hasta llegar al su lóbulo.

_Es tu turno_-le murmuro

Creo que el también lo sedeaba, me sonríe y me toma por la espalda recostándome en el suelo me levanta un poco y continua. Nuestro gemidos ya han llenado toda la casa me siento en el cielo, va lento luego rápido y mas fuerte, apenas logro pronunciar su nombre y el me besa cada vez, aumentando mi placer. Elevo mis piernas para enredarlas en su cadera provocando un placer indescriptible. Aumenta la velocidad siento una enorme presión en mi vientre como la de hace un rato, estamos por terminar. Golpea más fuerte mis caderas contra las suyas. No puedo más.

_Inuyasha!_-grito

Escucho como el también lanza un feroz gruñido. Con el éxtasis nublando mis sentidos, logro percibir un liquido caliente que embarga mi ser, se lo que es y no me preocupa, se que el estará conmigo.

_**Nada es ahora todo es despues  
nada es ahora todo es despues  
Y no encontre ningun pretexto**_

**Inuyasha's PoV**

Sin salir de su interior, la jalo hacia mi beso su sudada frente, el orgasmo aun golpea su frágil cuerpo. La miro a los ojos y le brindo una sonrisa.

_Te amo, Kagome_-murmuro

Ella me contesta y me besa, creo que me va a gustar tenerla para siempre así. La cubro con mi rata de fuego. No la dejare sola nunca, desde ahora es mi hembra, y la futura madre de mis cachorros. Además de ser ala primera y única mujer que me he entregado. La amo, después me encargare de hablar con su familia, se que ellos me aceptaran, además no se por que ellos ya sospechaban algo. En fin todo será después, ahora solo enfocarme en mi prioridad, la chiquilla que yace casi dormida en mis brazos, la chiquilla que amo con todo mi corazón.

**Kagome's PoV**

Si este es el cielo, no me quiero ir y si es el infierno, estoy feliz de estar contigo. Me toma con cuidado y me acomodo a su lado, besa mi frente y le doy una sonrisa.

Dice que me ama y le creo después de esto no tengo ninguna duda.

_Yo también te amo, Inuyasha_- le respondo.

Lo beso de nuevo me encanta estar así. Confío en que estará para siempre conmigo, talvez pronto seamos papás. Mi familia no me preocupa, mi madre le tiene un especial afecto a Inuyasha igual que mi abuelo, y Souta, bueno el siempre lo ha llamado hermano, creo que ahora en verdad lo es. El sueño invade mi mente y me dejo caer en el con la única idea de pasar el resto de mis días con a mi amado hanyou.

_**Despues, (nada es ahora) todo es despues  
despues, (nada es ahora) todo es despues**_

_A si ambos jóvenes comienzan a maquinar los planes para su futuro, juntos._

Fin

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? bueno, malo , de la gaver (osea muy malo) espero tus opiniones aplausos, tomatasos lo que sea jejeje. bueno nos leemos pronto.

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

See U nex time!!

**La AvIa san**


End file.
